


Afternoon Tea

by dorisDC



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: 伴隨著午茶時光的戀愛。日常甜文。政變落幕後的故事XD





	1. Chapter 1

　　尼諾喜歡巧克力。

　　從巧克力製作的飲料，像是可可碎片冰沙、熱的伯爵茶巧克力飲，或甜點像是最經典的布朗尼、熔岩巧克力蛋糕、黑森林蛋糕、巧克力聖代、糖漬橙片沾巧克力，以及不同比例的巧克力片或柔軟淺甜的生巧克力。

　　尼諾非常喜歡巧克力，他甚至能分辨出不同種類巧克力的風味。

　　依照產地和配方的差別，製成的巧克力迥然不同。有些帶有新鮮莓果的清淡酸香，有些帶有辛香料的酸苦或燻木的枯香，有些則像是鬆軟的烤麵包與滑膩的奶香，還有堅果交織著柑橘，混雜出或焦苦或酸甜的特殊風味。

　　若要細究，巧克力和紅酒相似，同一產地同一配比製成的巧克力根據不同年節可可豆的特質、製作手法、保存方式，以及品嚐當下溫度，當天味蕾的敏銳度，嚐起來的味道會有細微差異……　　

　　品嚐過好吃的巧克力，尼諾就不太去碰以植物油代替可可脂製成的廉價品。

 

　　透過透明的櫥窗，可以看到店裡的甜點師正在烘培房認真工作。甜點師一邊專心地為巧克力調溫，一邊快速為蛋糕體抹上融化的巧克力，當蛋糕外層調溫巧克力凝固後，就會在蛋糕外層形成光滑如鏡面般的巧克力殼。

　　尼諾以前試過手作調溫巧克力，明明一絲不苟按照步驟試做，但他一開始仍連續失敗了幾次才成功。

　　如何把握巧克力溫度，使冷卻後的巧克力最後不會有氣泡、花紋、斑點或線條，著實是門深奧的學問。

　　吉恩問：「你不喜歡嗎？你的布朗尼。」

　　這家咖啡廳的雙人桌不大，圓桌偏小，尼諾和吉恩的膝蓋緊緊碰在一塊，只稍稍傾身，就能聞到吉恩身上的菸草火燎般的氣味。

　　尼諾用蛋糕叉切下一口，送進嘴裡，「喜歡。」

　　加熱後的布朗尼散發著溫暖的巧克力香氣，裡面的堅果碎非常恰當地平衡了甜膩，變得格外清爽。

　　吉恩研究似地盯著尼諾一會兒，才又給自己倒了些熱茶，帶有淡淡花香卻又有些微苦澀的早餐茶，很適合搭配甜點，「看你久久不動它，不知道在發什麼呆。」

　　「我在想蘿塔，她之前不是說想吃這家新開蛋糕店的巧克力派？」

　　只開業不到半年，就迅速成長成排隊名店，要風靡整個巴頓區，想必不止商業運作，味道也很了得。這塊原味布朗尼的味道真的很不錯。

　　「她讓我外帶一塊回去，然後就和雷爾還有瑪吉一起去鮮奶油水果三明治專門店了。」

　　蘿塔的朋友變多，平時約下午茶的夥伴也增加了，吉恩認識雷爾和瑪吉，所以他不用擔心蘿塔的安全。蘿塔說要去那家專門店偷師，改天吉恩早餐也能吃到鮮奶油水果三明治了。

　　「這樣啊，我本來以為蘿塔會一起來。為什麼去吃鮮奶油水果三明治沒有約我們？」

　　吉恩附和說：「是啊，為什麼呢？」

　　這家新開的蛋糕店生意很好，座位都被坐滿了，吉恩和尼諾周圍都是情侶、親子或幾個女孩密友，像他們兩個男人坐在一塊吃甜點的客人，縱觀整家店只有他們一組。

　　他們一起往窗外看，街上行人行色匆匆，炎炎夏日，柏油路面溫度飆升，幾乎可以在上面煎蛋，沒有人願意在這種氣溫下待在室外太久。

　　這時候就會覺得享受冷氣吹拂的自己非常幸福，連甜點和熱茶都更加美味了。

　　尼諾打破沉默問：「不會被蘿塔討厭了吧。」

　　吉恩反問：「你呢？你有沒有被蘿塔討厭？」

　　「我應該沒做什麼讓蘿塔討厭的事，你是不是哪裡惹她生氣了？」

　　「沒有吧……想不起來，蘿塔不會生我氣。」

　　「說的也是。」

　　蘿塔的脾氣很好，是非常溫柔的公主。

　　吉恩想了想，漫不經心地說：「應該不小心約到同一天了。我之前有告訴蘿塔和你約好要來這家店，她有告訴過我，說她很期待……大概是我忘記告訴她，我們約在今天了。」

　　「真迷糊啊，吉恩，你不會把我們約喝酒的日子忘記了吧？」

　　「沒這麼容易忘記。」

　　「我們約哪一天？」

　　吉恩沉默了一會兒，尼諾微笑，期待他的答案。

　　「……後天？」

　　「被你猜對了。」

　　「我沒猜，我就記得是後天。」吉恩悄悄地鬆了口氣，將自己的蛋糕盤向前推了推，「要吃吃看我點的黑森林嗎？」

　　「那我就不客氣了。」尼諾愉快地切下一小塊黑森林蛋糕，送進嘴裡，享受鮮奶油、櫻桃酒和巧克力碎融合香醇柔和的味道。

 

♜

 

　　瑪吉咬了一口鮮奶油水果三明治，驚異地睜大眼睛。

　　瑪吉閉上眼睛，咀嚼細品後，感動地起立表示對手中美食的尊敬，「哇啊，這家水果三明治用的吐司也好厲害！吐司的奶香和麥香完全沒被鮮奶油蓋掉，真是了不起！」

　　蘿塔面前放的是迷你型的水果三明治拼盤，分別是綜合水果、芒果和草莓口味，「綜合水果的好好吃！草莓的哥哥一定會喜歡！啊，好幸福哦！」

　　雷爾臉頰緋紅，小聲推薦說：「香蕉巧克力鮮奶油也很好吃。蘿塔，我可以切一塊分給妳。」

　　「真的嗎？謝謝你！」蘿塔說。

　　蘿塔小姐的笑容好可愛，怎麼會這麼可愛……

　　瑪吉湊過來說：「我也想吃吃看！」

　　雷爾笑容僵了一下，切了兩塊三明治分給蘿塔跟瑪吉。

　　嘖，瑪吉這個大電燈泡。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

♜

 

　　由農耕區所產茶葉，要製作成下午茶不可或缺的紅茶，還需要經過幾道程序。

　　首先要進行萎凋，將茶葉靜置去除大半水分。接著再以手工或機器揉製，釋出茶葉內的多元酚類化合物和芬芳，揉捻後的茶葉會捲縮為條索狀，在此期間需要注意打散聚成團狀的茶葉。揉捻完成的茶葉會進行濕式發酵，在發酵過程裡，茶葉中的兒茶素將轉化成茶紅質及茶黃質，這兩者將影響沖泡的水色和香氣口感，製茶師傅以技術和經驗把握茶葉的美味變化。最後再以高溫乾燥，停止茶葉發酵及氧化作用。

　　乾燥後的紅茶便於保存，經過品管程序包裝，最後會茶葉會裝在茶罐裡，或者封在茶包中，送到商店或店家的後廚裡，最後成為每個人桌上熱騰騰的茶飲。

　　或者再經過多重程序，比如以佛手柑熏製的伯爵茶、混合香草莢的香草紅茶，或混合二至三種茶葉取香氣、口感優點製成的早餐茶，這三種都是味道濃郁的種類，適合適合調配成奶茶。

　　除了單純將熱茶兌上熱牛奶以外，還有不同的調製方法，比如鍋煮奶茶的味道會更為濃郁……

　　紅茶的知識實在太深奧了。

　　吉恩放棄從種類繁多的菜單中，選出今天想品嚐的茶品，轉而翻到菜單的最末頁，「麻煩一杯咖啡歐蕾。」

　　「我要巧克力奶茶，甜點要生巧克力蛋糕、冰淇淋格子鬆餅還有一份燻雞牛肉雙拼三明治，謝謝。」尼諾除了飲料，也負起選擇甜點和鹹食的責任。

　　服務生將菜單覆述一遍，確認無誤後便離開了。

　　吉恩等服務生走遠，才小聲說：「比起奶茶，我更喜歡咖啡歐蕾。」

　　「你不喜歡紅茶嗎？」尼諾問。

　　「也不是這麼說……」吉恩皺眉，把玩手裡的打火機，「奶茶感覺更像是小孩子喜歡喝的飲料。」

　　「哦，原來如此。所以吉恩你覺得自己已經不是小孩子了。」

　　吉恩沒好氣地回應說：「這是當然的吧？」

　　尼諾微笑，低聲揶揄，「會介意喝奶茶像小孩這點，果然還沒完全長大。」

　　「喂，別小聲說我壞話，我聽得見哦。你才是，這麼大還戒不掉巧克力，不就比我更像長不大的孩子？」吉恩馬上反擊。

　　「你不懂，巧克力是大人的甜點。」

　　「是嗎？」

　　服務生這時將飲品和蛋糕、三明治一起送上，琳瑯滿目擺滿了桌面。

　　吉恩拿起叉子，尼諾伸出手掌讓他稍等一下。

　　「等等，先拍個照。」尼諾拿起相機，挑選好絕佳的角度，為滿桌的美味留影。

　　吉恩等得無聊，乾脆也用手機拍了兩三張，然後上傳社群。

　　ACCA監察課的下屬和蘿塔很快就為照片按讚留言，他們一下子就認出這家下午茶店在哪裡，還在底下留言的地方聊起這家下午茶店的招牌，哪些餐點特別好吃，哪些味道差強人意……

　　「真了不起，為什麼這些人能記得住這麼多美食資訊？」

　　尼諾放下相機，湊過去看吉恩的手機，「這種程度的情報並不難搜集。反正我和蘿塔會記住好吃的店家，你跟著我們一起用下午茶就好。」

　　「本來在哪裡吃飯都是你決定不是嗎？」

　　「我也有徵求你的意見啊，別說得像我特別獨裁。」

　　現在是下午三點半，已經超過監察課的公訂下午茶時間，所以吉恩無視屬下拜託他外帶一整個生巧克力派的要求，然後決定臨走前給蘿塔帶一塊生巧克力派給她當飯後甜點。

　　吉恩心想，或者買兩塊？蘿塔一定會說要分一些給他吃，不如買兩塊，最後自己再分半塊給蘿塔，她會很高興。

　　就這麼決定吧。

　　尼諾已經放下相機，並誠摯地推薦吉恩說：「嚐嚐看生巧克力蛋糕，雖然招牌是生巧克力派，但蛋糕有不一樣的口感。」

　　「好甜。」

　　生巧克力太甜了，吉恩淺嚐一口，就放下叉子。

　　「配他們店家沒有額外添加砂糖的咖啡歐蕾，生巧克蛋糕的甜度剛好。」尼諾專業地給出品嚐建議，接著繼續巧克力的話題，「生巧克力味道比較甜，不過不管甜度如何，巧克力都會夾雜些許苦味。懂得享受甘甜與苦澀交織的巧克力，和懂得品味人生的大人一模一樣。」

　　吉恩用咖啡歐蕾緩解甜膩，才鬆了一口氣說：「你是在為你喜歡吃巧克力找理由吧？」

　　「不行嗎？」

　　「大人喜歡的苦味明明應該是冰涼爽口的啤酒吧？帶著啤酒花苦味，內含烘烤的麥芽焦香……」

　　唔，說著說著，想喝啤酒的慾望油然而生。

　　「啤酒的味道也不錯。不過吉恩，你知道有巧克力啤酒這項飲品嗎？發明的人一定是天才。」

　　「你忘了嗎？去年你從科羅萊區帶回一打巧克力啤酒，還推薦蘿塔說很適合女孩子，看球賽的時候，她一口氣喝掉四瓶啤酒，一下子就醉倒了。還好蘿塔喝醉很快就睡著了。」

　　還好蘿塔酒品很好，不然他可不知道要怎麼照顧喝醉的妹妹。

　　「我想起來了，蘿塔有特別謝謝我，還說以後她想喝會自己去超市買，讓我不要再從科羅萊區提回來，那太重了。」尼諾被他提醒，興味盎然地問：「你那時候有喝嗎？」

　　「喝了，但我覺得太甜。」

　　「下次買黑惡魔香菸回來給你試試，也是科羅萊區的特產，據說是濃郁的巧克力味。抽完你整個人身上都是巧克力的甜香哦。」

　　如果吉恩真的抽了黑惡魔香菸，尼諾想要更靠近他，嗅聞他身上的味道。這是尼諾一閃而過的念頭：全身被巧克力香氣包圍的吉恩，更靠近吉恩，才會聞到經久不散的淡淡菸草味……

　　「黑惡魔……身上確實會有巧克力的味道，但嚐起來更多是甜奶油味，偶而一試可以，但抽多了會很膩。」吉恩對香菸倒是印象深刻，「你今天對巧克力的話題，也太執著了吧？」

　　「有嗎？我只是隨便聊聊，只不過正好講到巧克力。鬆餅的冰淇淋餡快融化了，你快點吃。」

　　烤得焦焦脆脆的圓形格子鬆餅夾一球冰淇淋，總共有三種不同夾心，吉恩挑了一塊夾著粉紅莓果口味，另外兩塊夾薄荷巧克力和焦糖牛奶口味。

　　一口咬下冰淇淋鬆餅，先嚐到外表焦脆內裡柔軟溫熱的鬆餅，接著被鬆餅上下包夾的冰淇淋餡滿溢出來，流進嘴裡冰冰涼涼，除了鮮奶油的香氣外還有酸甜的莓果顆粒，一次品嚐到草莓、蔓越莓、覆盆子和藍莓，口味清爽。

　　「這個好吃。」

　　吉恩一手拿著吃了一半的冰淇淋鬆餅，另一手用盤子接著避免冰淇淋融化滴落，遞到尼諾嘴邊。

　　「我吃一口。」尼諾低頭咬一口，融化的粉色冰淇淋給他沾了一圈粉紅色的鬍子。

　　「怎麼吃的，沾得到處都是。」吉恩手上也沾到冰淇淋，他將冰淇淋鬆餅擱在盤子上，收回手舔掉手上的冰淇淋。

　　吉恩粉紅色的舌頭舔過雪白的手指，尼諾忍不住看得出了神。

　　手指真白，比白巧克力還要白。

　　吉恩久久沒聽到尼諾說話，抬眼不解地看他，「怎麼了？」

　　「……冰淇淋鬆餅融化就容易沾得到處都是。」尼諾隨口敷衍完，挑了薄荷巧克力口味的冰淇淋鬆餅遞給吉恩，「試試看薄荷巧克力口味？」

　　「你自己吃。」吉恩拒絕尼諾，他覺得把巧克力口味的鬆餅留給尼諾比較好，轉而拿起最後一塊鬆餅，「這個白色的是香草嗎？」

　　「焦糖牛奶。」

　　真正香醇的手工冰淇淋融化得很快，吉恩拿起來才咬了一口，手上又再次沾上融化的焦糖牛奶冰淇淋。

　　「太甜了。」

　　吉恩再次舔掉手上的白色液體，這一次畫面更刺激，尼諾撇開頭，感覺自己的耳朵在發熱。

　　不妙，腦子裡好像有什麼糟糕的東西閃過。

　　他漫不經心地說：「就是因為甜才要配咖啡或奶茶。」

　　接下來的對話，尼諾基本上都忘光了。

　　尼諾將臉埋進沙發的抱枕裡，低沉的嗓音透過抱枕棉花悶悶地傳出，「啊，糟透了。」

　　越是在意突然靈光閃現的慾望，就容易越想越深，自己怎麼會覺得吉恩舔手指的樣子很色情？已經是多年的朋友了，他們之間不只深厚的友情，多少還產生了親情……

　　在友情和親情之間，不管怎麼說都不應該生出糟糕的想法才對。

　　吉恩沒有注意到他……不軌的視線吧？

　　去除掉工作的動機，尼諾明明不必再注視吉恩，但關注他的習慣卻無法輕易停止。三十多年時間，尼諾已經習慣注意保護吉恩的安全，注意吉恩的生活，學習、工作和交友狀況，吉恩的一切。

　　當跟隨在吉恩身後，不再是理所當然之事，尼諾再次看向吉恩……

　　他再也無法以「任務目標」、「需要保護的對象」這樣的目光看吉恩。

　　——想要見到你，吉恩。

　　這樣的想法發自內心，並且充滿誘惑力，尼諾一點都不想澆熄自己想更親近吉恩的慾望。

　　不為了匯報吉恩的生活狀態，不為了工作，而是用更加純粹的視線來凝視吉恩。過了這麼多年，尼諾好像再一次「看見」吉恩·歐塔斯。

　　彷彿和高中尼諾第一次和吉恩對上視線的悸動重疊。

　　對吉恩確實是初戀，但都已經是四十多歲的大叔了，還像沒什麼社會經驗的小伙子忐忑緊張，也太不像樣了。

　　「哇，糟了。」被不該湧現出的豐沛愛意淹沒，糟糕得讓尼諾忍不住笑了出來，「哈哈，之後我該怎麼辦啊？」

 

　　當天晚上，尼諾毫不意外地做了春夢。

　　尼諾坐在沙發上，兩腳岔開，內褲和黑色的牛仔褲都落在腳踝上，吉恩半跪在他的雙膝之間，手握著、嘴含著他的性器。

　　壁爐暖融融地燃燒，木柴的劈啪聲和晃動的火光彷彿能夠將這暖意永遠地持續。

　　下身被濕漉漉又溫暖柔軟的口腔包圍，吉恩彷彿像是銜著香菸，舌頭有一下沒一下地舔弄頂端的鈴口，比起消極怠工的嘴，吉恩的手指靈巧多了，正因為手指冰涼，滑過肉刃的感覺更加刺激。

　　吸吮肉刃發出的嘖嘖水聲，比吞吐的動作更加燃起尼諾的慾火，雖然尼諾很克制，但偶爾還是會下意識擺動腰跨將性器頂得更深，侵犯吉恩柔軟的喉嚨。

　　吉恩被粗魯的動作嗆著，發出喃喃抱怨，尼諾半瞇起眼睛滿足地笑，手輕撫吉恩的頭頂安撫他，吉恩金色的髮絲纖細柔軟，手感好極了。被安撫的男人，拿泛著淚光的淺色瞳眸看尼諾，然後緩緩地……對他微笑。

　　簡直性感得無以復加。

　　我的王子。

　　我的王子已經變成像這樣色情的大人了，舔吮陰莖的動作非常熟練哦。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

♜

 

　　吉恩剛剛出差回來，因為休假所以稍微多睡了一個小時，不過他很快就被蘿塔烤土司的香氣喚醒。

　　好香，是MUGIMAKI吐司的味道。他相信就算只是不經意地經過店門口的路人，都能被濃郁的奶油和麵包香氣所擄獲。

　　他披著薄毯循香來到廚房。廚房中島上已經擺上一壺煮好的咖啡，木桌被蘿塔先前鋪好的白底紅格子餐墊包裹，兩人份的餐盤刀叉也已擺放妥當。

　　蘿塔回頭望向還帶著惺忪睡眼的吉恩，微笑舉起手中的雞蛋問：「我正在烤番茄吐司和南瓜吐司哦，煎蛋要兩個還是一個，哥哥？」

　　「嗯，要幾個呢……」吉恩雖然起床了，卻還沒清醒，他遲鈍地自問。

　　「平常都吃一個，還是改成兩個，做成炒蛋？炒蛋配麵包很好吃哦！我再煎培根。」

　　「那就炒蛋好了。」

　　烤麵包機叮的一聲，兩片烤好的吐司跳出來，紅色和橘色的吐司覆上淡淡的焦黃。

　　吉恩主動幫忙把吐司裝到盤子裡，轉身放到中島桌上，接著又放了番茄吐司和南瓜吐司進烤麵包機。

　　「啊，這個油醋醬也拿過去，哥哥幫我拌一下桌上的沙拉。」

　　「沙拉……」

　　切好的紅蘿蔔絲、玉米粒、碎堅果、葡萄乾和撕成片的萵苣，裝滿整個大玻璃盆。吉恩困擾地盯著橘紅色的胡蘿蔔絲，他不喜歡生紅蘿蔔的味道，如果煮熟的紅蘿蔔就不會有胡蘿蔔的腥味，比如說紅蘿蔔燉牛肉他就很喜歡。

　　蘿塔發現吉恩在發呆，揮舞著鍋鏟叮嚀道：「要多吃蔬菜！」

　　「好，好。」

　　吉恩把紅蘿蔔絲撥到一邊，才加入油醋醬，開始拌整碗沙拉，等每一片萵苣都沾上油醋，吉恩再把紅蘿蔔絲藏到碗底。

　　大功告成。

　　伴隨著炒蛋的蛋香、煎烤培根的油脂香味，吉恩倒了一杯咖啡，一口熱騰騰的黑咖啡喝下去，吉恩總算清醒了。

　　窗外一片湛藍，只有幾絲雪白的雲，打開的窗戶吹來清涼的風，今天天氣真好。

　　好閒。待會去天台抽根菸吧。

　　吉恩想從口袋裡掏菸盒，但睡衣口袋是空的，連打火機也不在身上。

　　昨天晚上回家前，菸盒和打火機都還在身上，如果是洗澡前拿出來，會不會放在床頭櫃上……嗯……等下再去拿。

　　蘿塔取走擺在餐桌上的兩個空盤子，把炒蛋和煎培根分別盛進去，最後在炒蛋上磨了一些胡椒粒又灑了一小撮鹽，「好了完成！」

　　「有草莓醬嗎？」

　　「欸？這種特殊口味的吐司，沾橄欖油才能真正享用吐司美味的說——」蘿塔一邊說著，一邊給吉恩拿放在冰箱裡的果醬，「來，草莓醬。」

　　「謝謝。」吉恩用果醬抹刀挖草莓醬，塗在番茄吐司上。

　　唔，草莓跟番茄的味道混合在一起，好吃。

　　麵包機又叮了一聲，蘿塔取出吐司，到桌邊坐下，然後夾了一些沙拉、炒蛋和培根到南瓜吐司上，對折起來咬了一口，南瓜甜香和鹹味的炒蛋、培根搭配絕妙，搭配沙拉味道更清爽。

　　下次可以用南瓜吐司做三明治，給哥哥帶出去吃。

　　「哥哥，尼諾最近怎麼都沒有來約我們吃下午茶？」蘿塔問。

　　歐塔斯家的早餐時段，是蘿塔和吉恩兄妹倆交流感情的時間。

　　「啊？尼諾在忙吧。」　

　　「但是尼諾明明說最近這三個月都會待在巴頓區……」蘿塔覺得奇怪，繼續問：「上星期一哥哥不是和尼諾約去喝酒？為什麼那天那麼早回家？」

　　「你怎麼知道？」

　　上週一晚上蘿塔也約了朋友出去吃飯，她怎麼會知道他最後沒去酒吧提早回家？

　　「霍克斯先生拜託我把這盒香菸給你，他說味道太甜了還是不習慣。上週一晚上哥哥和他一起抽菸，看哥哥好像很喜歡的樣子，就決定送給你了。」蘿塔拉開抽屜，把黑底燙銀的漂亮菸盒拿出來，遞給吉恩。　　

　　是科羅萊區特產的黑惡魔香菸。

　　「幫我說一聲謝謝。」

　　「我已經先替你謝過霍克斯先生了。」蘿塔繼續問：「所以上週一哥哥也沒和尼諾見面？」

　　「沒有。」

　　最後一次和尼諾聊天，正好說到黑惡魔香菸。說起來上週一尼諾只傳了簡訊說臨時有事，連打電話說一聲都沒有，不知道他在忙什麼。

　　是自由記者的工作，還是內務調查課的工作？

　　尼諾說過，他現在還在內務調查課供職，但鑑於之前救吉恩那一次太過高調，他已經不再適任匿名部員，今後將以尼諾的名字繼續在內務調查課工作。

　　那麼如今依照吉恩在監察課的權限，他可以從系統調閱尼諾的工作行程安排。

　　不過好像沒必要特別去監察課一趟看尼諾的行蹤啊，真的想知道，打電話給尼諾，他會坦承的。

　　既然是尼諾想要隱瞞的事，那就繼續讓他保密好了。

 

　　早餐後，洗完餐盤，和蘿塔合力把廚房整理乾淨後，吉恩把黑惡魔香菸放進睡衣口袋，回房間裡找打火機，打火機不在床頭櫃上，吉恩四處找來找去，怎麼樣也找不到它。

　　「奇怪……打火機、打火機……」

　　「在這裡，給你。」蘿塔正要洗衣服，她倒好洗衣精和柔軟精，發現找東西的吉恩，把打火機扔給他，「哥哥真是的，每次都忘記。不是說把衣服丟進洗衣籃之前，要先把口袋的東西都掏出來嗎？」

　　「嗯，我出去抽根菸。」吉恩敷衍地點頭，打火機在手上轉了一圈。

　　「去天台嗎？」蘿塔問。

　　「要買什麼東西嗎？我出去散步好了。」吉恩腳步頓了頓，轉身回房間換衣服。

　　「太好了，吐司沒有了，哥哥記得去MUGIMAKI一趟。」

　　「我知道了。」

　　「除了原味鮮奶和番茄以外，哥哥也選兩種可以當甜點的吐司回來。」

　　「好。」

 

　　吉恩點燃香菸抽了一口，悠閒地穿越街道和馬路，尼古丁使腦部分泌更多的多巴胺，他享受悠閒的天氣和香菸對情緒的舒緩。食指中指夾著香菸的吉恩非常引人注目，他不時聽見擦肩而過的人低聲討論他。

　　——那是蹭菸的吉恩，我第一次看到他。

　　——今天沒有穿ACCA制服，休假日嗎？真悠閒啊。

　　不過吉恩不在意被人圍觀，因為有抽菸的習慣，他早就習慣被許多人盯著看了。吉恩似乎沒發現有個熟悉的傢伙，正跟在他的身後。

　　尼諾穿著沒什麼特色的黑色T恤和牛仔褲，胸前掛著相機遠遠跟在吉恩身後，路上行人不少，但尼諾並不怕跟丟吉恩。他知道往某個方向走，那目的地大概是哪裡，往某個目的地時，吉恩習慣走哪條路。如果吉恩臨時改變主意，想繞遠路逛逛，尼諾也猜得出吉恩的選擇。

　　「畢竟整整看著他三十年了，這點程度的熟悉也很正常。」尼諾自言自語。

　　尼諾已經不需要盯著吉恩，時時刻刻保護他和蘿塔的安全，但尼諾最近忍不住做和過去一樣的事，他獨自跟在吉恩身後，和他搭同一航班出差，在同一家餐廳不同角落用晚餐。

　　尼諾想看著吉恩，沒有他人的命令這一類的理由，只是他想要看見吉恩。

　　吉恩抽菸的姿態、用刀叉切割牛排的優雅，還有他與下屬視察分部的樣子，素來帶著從容不迫的氣質。

　　回到巴頓區，尼諾洗出吉恩的照片，挑出最好看的一張收進錢包裡，照片裡的吉恩正在酒吧喝酒，長腿擱在吧台椅上，表情寂寥地晃動酒杯，酒杯裡是淺藍色像海水一樣的調酒。尼諾看著照片，彷彿能聽見冰塊與玻璃杯碰撞出來的清脆聲響。

　　這麼做的吉恩在想什麼？對莫芙部長失敗的單戀？還是什麼都沒想？

　　尼諾還記得自己幾乎想走過去和吉恩打招呼，問一問他的想法，但他忍住了。

　　他不想讓吉恩知道自己還在跟蹤他，雖然尼諾有很多藉口能讓吉恩相信的藉口可以用。例如內務調查課要他出差，來完成兼職的記者工作，放假恰好來玩……

　　尼諾相信，自己一定能隱藏想靠近吉恩的心情。

　　但他不想欺騙自己，欺騙吉恩，他想讓吉恩知道，但不是現在。

　　他想先暫時跟吉恩保持距離，又想看見吉恩，兩種不同的想法交匯，內心充滿矛盾與掙扎。

 

　　吉恩果然和尼諾猜測的一樣，熄掉手上的菸，走進MUGIMAKI。

　　尼諾站在對街，他才跟著出差的吉恩回到巴頓區，家裡冰箱什麼食物都沒有。他要不要在吉恩離開以後，也去買兩片巧克力吐司？

　　在尼諾猶豫不決時，他的手機響起吉恩的專屬鈴聲。

　　「我看到你了，尼諾。」

　　隔著電話，吉恩的嗓音微微失真。

　　但那的確就是吉恩的聲音，尼諾已經好幾天沒聽見了，他發自內心對能和吉恩說話感到愉快。

　　「被你發現了。」

　　「你看得太用力了，尼諾。」

　　「哈哈，真的嗎？那可真是太失敗了。」尼諾苦笑。

　　「快過來。」

　　吉恩掛掉電話。

　　他不知道尼諾反常的原因，但他不在乎原因，反正尼諾想說就會說，吉恩是這麼想的。

　　吉恩彎腰從櫥窗裡選好想要的吐司，等尼諾推開店門進來，吉恩已經站直，對店長說：「鮮奶和番茄兩公分的各四片，草莓奶酥、巧克力和抹茶紅豆二點五公分各兩片。」

　　「好的，請稍等。」

　　「你今天沒事吧？待會要不要到我家？」吉恩沒等尼諾回答，「剛才買好你的點心了，巧克力吐司二點五公分兩片。」

　　尼諾一愣，愉快地笑了。

　　「那就打擾了。」

　　吉恩除了「你的機車停在哪裡？」之外，什麼都沒問，尼諾一方面很享受吉恩對他的信任，一方面希望吉恩開口問他。

　　如果吉恩想知道，不管時機是否合適，尼諾無論如何都會把自己的心情告訴他。

　　喜歡，愛。

　　有性慾的那種愛，從心口蔓延出的大火，將尼諾渾身血液燒得滾燙。

 

　　尼諾提議去蜂熊買布丁給蘿塔當禮物，吉恩想一想同意了。

　　到蜂熊的時候，他們的招牌泡芙正好出爐，泡芙的香味和吐司的香味不太一樣。尼諾觀察吉恩的表情後，決定再買三個泡芙帶走。

　　尼諾在歐塔斯家度過愉快的一天，蘿塔就像他的妹妹，看公主過得很好，尼諾很欣慰。

　　在蘿塔忙著處理大樓管理人的工作時，吉恩到天台抽第二支菸，尼諾拿起相機跟過去，光明磊落對準吉恩一陣狂拍。

　　「你又在拍我了。」吉恩淡淡地瞥他一眼，沒帶任何情緒問：「要把照片交上去嗎？」

　　「不，不用，我想拍你。剛才那一瞬間的風很好，香菸煙霧飄出去的樣子很好，拍到很了不起的相片了。」

　　「欸……是這樣啊。」

　　吉恩大概覺得這理由有點無趣，他吐出一個煙圈，又揮手攪散它。

　　「沒錯，照片洗出來以後，我帶來給你看？」

　　「好啊。」

　　尼諾說完有一點後悔，他太衝動了，如果吉恩能看出拍攝照片的當下他的感情……

　　但吉恩毫不猶豫地答應了，尼諾又很高興。

　　尼諾想要吉恩注意他。

　　「上次喝酒，聊到你喜歡什麼類型。」

　　「啊，摩托車的話題嗎？」

　　「是喜歡女孩子的話題！你還沒說你喜歡的類型，這次不能用摩托車混過去了。」

　　「我沒有故意混過去。要說的話，金色頭髮很不錯，顏色很美，眼睛的話，顏色和你一樣——」

　　吉恩打斷他說：「不可以對蘿塔出手。」

　　「我才不會，蘿塔是妹妹。」

　　「喔。」

　　沉默片刻，尼諾又說：「身高比我矮一點，大概這麼高。」

　　尼諾虛虛比了一下位置，大概是吉恩的高度。

　　「欸？和我一樣高的女孩子會不會太高？」

　　不是女孩子哦，吉恩。尼諾在心裡說。

　　「會嗎？我覺得剛剛好。」

　　尼諾喜歡吉恩的身高，他們之間的身高差，恰好能讓吉恩舒適地靠在他的肩膀上。

　　「欸，原來如此，你喜歡高挑的金髮美人。那對方的個性呢？」吉恩問。

　　「和我聊得來，可以和好朋友一樣相處。」尼諾毫不遲疑。

　　「能夠好好相處確實很重要。」

　　「對吧？」尼諾得意地笑。

　　「那你周圍有這一類的女性嗎？」

　　「沒有。」

　　「但你明明很受歡迎，我覺得你不能限定對方的髮色或眼睛的顏色，尼諾。」

　　「髮色很重要。」

　　「髮色可以染，眼睛的顏色可以帶變色片……」

　　「那不一樣。」

　　其他人都不是你，吉恩。

　　「我發現你很喜歡在奇怪的地方固執，難怪你一直沒交女朋友。」

　　「堅持喜歡對象的類型，和固不固執無關。」

　　我有你哦，吉恩。

　　以前尼諾沒有心思戀愛，需要他顧慮的事情太多太多。

　　如今尼諾發覺自己喜歡吉恩，過往的經歷變成命運的安排，他所遭遇的一切都是為了遇到吉恩，遇到他心愛的王子。

　　不可以急躁。

　　尼諾反覆警告自己，別急、慢慢來，還有很多時間。

　　我會花一輩子的時間愛你，吉恩。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

　　司康餅是正統三層下午茶盤最重要的點心之一，現在就來說說司康餅的作法吧。

　　首先需要準備低筋麵粉、無鹽奶油、泡打粉、細砂糖、鹽、雞蛋和牛奶，喜歡葡萄乾或蔓越莓的話也可以準備一些。

　　先將所有材料冰三十分鐘，接著再將麵粉、泡打粉和鹽須先過篩。第二步請先隔水加熱無鹽奶油，加熱完成再將砂糖、奶油和過篩的麵粉均勻混合，拌至完全混合均勻細沙狀。最後加入蛋液、牛奶揉合麵糰。葡萄乾或蔓越莓可加可不加，惟須注意麵團不可過度搓揉，產生筋道反而會使最終烤出來的司康餅不夠鬆軟。記得將做好的麵團放置冰箱冷藏三十分鐘。

　　取出麵團後，將烤箱預熱兩百度，麵團桿成約二點五公分厚，用模型壓出原型，最後上層塗薄薄的一層蛋液，進烤箱烤十五分鐘。

　　「原來做法這麼簡單！」蘿塔驚嘆。

　　「比很多蛋糕或餅乾的做法還要簡單吧？待會烤出來的司康餅剖成上下兩半，塗抹奶油就可以享用了。想抹巧克力或草莓醬也可以。不過檸檬卡士達醬與司康非常契合，我先做了一些帶過來。」尼諾他帶來的小紙袋裡拿出一個小玻璃罐，遞給蘿塔，「檸檬卡士達醬最好冰起來。」

　　「我現在就把它放進冰箱！好期待啊！」蘿塔舉著小玻璃罐轉了一圈，才把它送進冰箱。

　　「趁司康餅在烤箱的時間，我們來炒白醬怎麼樣？我的私房配方哦！」

　　「真的嗎？太棒了！快告訴我，尼諾。」

　　吉恩默默地觀察尼諾。

　　尼諾和蘿塔聊得很開心，這次動手下廚的聚會，起因是尼諾和蘿塔在電話裡聊天時提到下廚的小訣竅，後來尼諾乾脆約了時間，特別帶材料上門秀手藝。

　　朋友多年，吉恩完全沒料到尼諾竟然有這樣令人驚異的廚藝天賦。

　　仔細想想，他和尼諾大多約在外頭餐廳見面。最早尼諾來家裡作客，吉恩還記得是由媽媽特別下廚，後來那場意外發生，等尼諾再次到他家裡，廚房已經是蘿塔的天下。

　　尼諾問蘿塔：「有月桂葉嗎？」

　　「有，之前煮燉菜還剩一點，我記得放在這裡……」蘿塔打開櫥櫃，墊起腳尖在櫃子裡摸了一會兒，「找到了！」

　　尼諾注意到吉恩正在看他，朝他微笑，揮舞手上的鍋鏟問：「吉恩，你要來幫忙嗎？」

　　「不了，你們繼續忙。」吉恩默默地摸出打火機。

　　「啊，抽菸去外面！」蘿塔說。

　　尼諾回過頭，一邊俐落地炒製白醬，一邊講解，「其實月桂葉可放可不放，看你喜不喜歡月桂的味道……白醬的材料有鮮奶、鮮奶油、無鹽奶油、麵粉，沒有鮮奶油的話，奶味會比較淡。無鹽奶油、麵粉拌炒好，之後再炒慢慢加牛奶和水，月桂葉在牛奶之前放。」

　　吉恩把打火機放回口袋，繼續盯著尼諾看。

　　這次吉恩很快就發現了，尼諾一直一直在看他，視線沒有任何掩飾，帶有十足的侵略性，幾乎像要將他吞吃進肚子裡一樣貪婪的視線緊緊黏在自己身上。

　　為什麼？

　　不，吉恩在心底問出為什麼的那一刻，他就知道答案了。吉恩沒有真的遲鈍到被死盯著還感覺不出來，尼諾喜歡他。　

　　可是為什麼喜歡？

　　我們認識的時間不是短短三個月，那是從高中持續至今的友誼……

　　啊，對了。

　　尼諾那傢伙，看著我的時間，肯定比我想像得還要久，那傢伙硬是在二十五歲又陪我讀一遍高中，真虧他做得出這種事。

　　「哥哥！晚上我們煮玉米濃湯，你覺得怎麼樣？」蘿塔捧著玻璃保鮮盒，裝在裡面熱騰騰的白醬還冒著好聞的香氣。

　　「好。」吉恩說。

　　蘿塔提出邀請說：「尼諾也留下來吃晚餐吧。」

　　吉恩在尼諾回答之前說：「我們晚上要去其他地方。」

　　既然發現了，那就好好把話說清楚。雖然也可以擺出若無其事的樣子，但吉恩不想這麼做，敷衍尼諾沒有任何意義。

　　蘿塔一愣，「欸？去哪裡？哥哥你之前什麼都沒說啊，真是的。」

　　「我們去酒吧喝酒。」尼諾態度自然地接話，好像他們之前真的有這個約定一樣。

　　真厲害，不愧是內務調查課經驗豐富的優秀部員，吉恩忍不住在心裡誇讚尼諾。

 

　　司康餅出爐，濃濃的奶油香充滿整個客廳，等稍微放涼，蘿塔也泡好茶和咖啡，她還拿出冰箱裡自製鮮奶油水果三明治。

　　蘿塔把三明治放進大大的圓盤裡，放到桌上後還特別介紹說：「草莓是哥哥的，巧克力香蕉口味是尼諾的，上次和雷爾還有瑪吉去吃過之後，就很想試做一次。我試吃過了，味道跟店裡賣得很像哦！」

　　「那我就不客氣了。」尼諾拿走屬於自己的香蕉巧克力口味，咬了一口，慢慢咀嚼，品味鮮奶油香蕉和巧克力醬交織的甜美滋味，「很好吃。」

　　「真的很好吃吧！我就想一定要讓你們吃到鮮奶油水果三明治。」蘿塔很高興。

　　草莓鮮奶油三明治好吃。

　　優良的鮮奶油甜而不膩，打發之後變得綿軟順口，像蓬鬆鮮甜的雪花覆蓋酸甜草莓，慢慢咀嚼吐司，還能嚐到不同層次由澱粉產生的自然甜味，發明水果鮮奶油三明治的人真了不起。

　　「喜歡的話還有，我做了很多。」蘿塔她覺得尼諾就像家人，與哥哥和尼諾待在一起的時間非常寶貴，所以她很愉快，話也多了起來，「你看這茶壺很可愛吧？上次我還看到很漂亮的下午茶盤，可是平常我們不常在家裡吃下午茶，買了有點浪費。」蘿塔指著茶壺說。

　　茶壺很漂亮，整個壺身連壺蓋都是超粉嫩的粉紅，茶壺蓋尖尖的像頂帽子，頂端陶瓷做的滾圓草莓，圓胖的壺身上也畫滿草莓。

　　「你喜歡下午茶盤就買吧。」吉恩說。

　　「買吧，下次再準備磅蛋糕、馬芬蛋糕和鹹的三明治湊齊所有點心，就可以放滿下午茶盤了。」尼諾鼓勵說。

　　三層下午茶盤通常從下往上、由鹹至甜地吃，底層會擺各種口味的三明治，中間層放司康餅，最上層則放小蛋糕、甜點。

　　蘿塔明顯感到心動。

　　「真的可以買嗎？那我下次去那家店再看看。」

ＴＢＣ


	5. Chapter 5

　　下午茶三層架的話題結束後，他們也差不多吃完水果鮮奶油三明治，原本燙得不得了的司康餅變得微溫，正好入口。

　　蘿塔切開司康餅，塗上尼諾帶來的檸檬卡士達醬。她咬了一小口，外層像餅乾硬脆，內裡鬆軟，抹上清爽的檸檬卡士達醬酸甜冰涼，配上充滿濃濃奶香司康餅剛剛好。

　　蘿塔閉上眼睛感受美好的滋味，幸福地捧著臉說：「又鬆又軟，好好吃哦！」

　　「好吃吧？喜歡就多吃一點。」尼諾笑著回應。

　　尼諾還替吉恩切開一塊司康餅，抹上草莓醬才遞給他，但吉恩心不在焉，連草莓醬的味道都沒辦法拉回他飄遠的思緒。

　　這顯然有些浪費司康餅的美味。

　　尼諾與蘿塔聊得熱絡，有尼諾轉移注意力加上吉恩一向話少，直到他們倆離開，蘿塔都沒發現兄長異常的沉默。

 

　　他們走進管理員電梯，尼諾在選擇樓層按鈕之前問：「我的摩托車停在地下停車場，你要在樓上等我，還是一起下去？」

　　「跟你一起下去。」吉恩說。

　　電梯安靜地一層層下落，電梯門無聲滑開，他們踏進空曠又安靜的停車場，鞋跟敲擊在地面的足音迴盪。

　　尼諾把安全帽讓給吉恩，「安全帽。」

　　「你自己不帶嗎？」

　　「沒辦法，今天只帶了一頂出門。別擔心，等會我會記得避開街上的監視器，和巴頓區ACCA分部巡邏車。」

　　這傢伙很擅長隱藏自己，吉恩相信尼諾做得到，乾脆默認他的決定。反正今天出門穿便服，小心一點不要被人看到監察課副課長公然違法就好。

　　當太陽下山，高速行駛摩托車產生的風，彷彿能把夏天灼熱的躁悶吹走。

　　尼諾沒有帶他去常去的酒吧，他繞到商店買了一手啤酒和三五點心，帶吉恩往目的地前進。

　　他們在河堤邊停下，這裡人不多，水邊的氣溫特別涼快，從高中的時候，他們偶而就會來這裡天南地北的閒聊。

　　啤酒鋁罐外凝結了冰涼的水珠，尼諾打開塑膠提袋，又拆開海鹽洋芋片、魷魚絲和杏仁小魚乾的點心包裝，啤酒沁涼細緻的氣泡感，麥芽和啤酒花的香氣和些微苦味和點心很搭。

　　吉恩不常喝酒，他的酒量不太好，但他卻一口氣灌下一整罐啤酒，吉恩想用酒精降低自己的緊張。

　　「不管你去哪裡，都騎那輛摩托車呢。」

　　「是啊，每次出遠門都得把摩托車托運上飛機確實很麻煩，但沒有它我會很傷腦筋的。」

　　「不過這輛摩托車和之前看到的好像不太一樣，雖然還是黑色的……」

　　吉恩記得尼諾之前騎的那輛黑色的摩托車，款式和現在的有幾處差異，但要詳細說差在哪裡，一時半會也說不清楚。

　　「被你發現了，哈哈。新車是年初出的新款，我看了半年，還是決定買了，最近總是騎它。這輛摩托車的汽缸容量超過400cc，引擎的馬力、扭力比前一台更強，雖然有點野，不好控制，但我非常喜歡。」

　　「你真的很喜歡摩托車。」

　　「是啊。」

　　對話就此中斷。

　　吉恩抓了一把杏仁小魚乾，白色條狀杏仁和鹹甜酥脆的蜜汁小魚乾的搭配非常和諧，讓人一口接一口停不下來。燻烤過的魷魚絲味道極鮮，又有嚼勁，一條魷魚絲一口啤酒又是不同風味。不僅如此，啤酒和炸物一向是絕配，由森林區所產的巨大馬鈴薯切薄片壓成波紋狀洋芋片，炸得酥酥脆脆後，再撒上海鹽，簡單的搭配造就絕世美味。

　　雖然這三樣點心比不上酒吧的培根香腸拼盤或辣烤雞翅，但它們仍然非常下酒，吉恩不由得又開了一罐啤酒。

　　鋁罐拉環被拉開，嘶嘶地啤酒的氣泡聲從罐口傳出。　

　　「你為什麼會喜歡我？」吉恩直接了當地問：「我察覺到你的目光了，你一直在看我，實在很難忽略。」

　　尼諾苦笑，不好意思地抓了抓頭髮，然後大方地承認說：「被你感覺到了，你打算怎麼做？」

　　吉恩還以為尼諾會慌張，或者藉此機會告白，但他沒想過尼諾會把話推回來，要他表態。

　　「不知道。」

　　「會討厭嗎？」尼諾問。

　　「不，只是不懂為什麼你會喜歡我。你從什麼時候開始喜歡我？啊，你不用回答我，我還記得你以前從沒這樣看過我。」

　　「覺得奇怪？」

　　「對，一般都會覺得奇怪吧。」

　　「這並不奇怪，因為我想吻你，想了很久了。」

　　「吻？」吉恩嚇了一跳，把啤酒罐放回草地上。

　　尼諾笑著問：「要試試看嗎？親吻。」

　　雖然笑著，卻能感受到他很認真，沒在開玩笑。

　　「……好啊。」也許是氣氛感染，又或者說被尼諾的眼睛吸引，吉恩不由得答應嚐試。

　　當尼諾真的靠近吉恩，吉恩忍不住後退。

　　不，不應該答應的。現在自己嘴裡都是菸味，並不適合親吻。吉恩忍不住往後仰想避開尼諾，他撐在地上的手指尖微微發抖，好像在害怕，他不禁在心裡罵自己大驚小怪，這樣的反應太丟臉了。

　　於是吉恩硬撐著脖子，僵在那裡，等尼諾以溫暖的手掌輕輕握住吉恩的脖子。尼諾柔軟的嘴唇冰涼，帶有啤酒的麥香和點心的鹹味。吉恩還嚐得出尼諾嘴裡啤酒、杏仁小魚乾、魷魚絲和洋芋片的味道，想尼諾肯定也能嚐出他嘴裡微苦的菸味。　　尼諾等吉恩習慣，原本溫和的吻越來越激烈，幾乎要讓吉恩無法呼吸。尼諾想吞下吉恩，他不願意放開她的王子，最好能永遠將吉恩囚禁在自己懷裡……

　　等吉恩幾乎要窒息，尼諾才依依不捨地放開他。

　　「怎麼樣？」尼諾微微喘息。

　　可以接受嗎？會覺得討厭嗎？會喜歡嗎？

　　吉恩摸摸腫脹的唇，小聲說：「不討厭。」

　　尼諾終於鬆了口氣。

　　「要交往看看嗎？讓我們談一場適合我們年紀，成人的戀愛吧。」

　　「成人的戀愛是什麼？」

　　「沒有嘗試之前，我也不清楚。」

　　「聽起來一點也不可靠。」吉恩笑出聲來，他總覺得尼諾非常萬能，沒想到他也有不自信的時候，「不過我答應了，就這麼辦。」

 

♜

 

　　書上說成人的戀愛應該把戀人當作最好的朋友，但尼諾已經是吉恩最好的朋友了，吉恩覺得戀愛指導書一點幫助也沒有。

　　成人的戀愛到底是什麼？這是一個巨大的難題。

　　說起來有些不好意思，吉恩以前大多喜歡才貌兼備的美人，但真正談戀愛卻一次也沒有過，而尼諾雖然很受歡迎，但他以前完全沒有戀愛的時間。

　　兩個沒戀愛過的大人，要來一場大人的戀愛……

 

　　客廳被叮叮咚咚的電子音效填滿，尼諾和吉恩坐在狹小的兩人沙發上，手裡各握著一個遊戲手柄，專心致志地盯著螢幕。

　　螢幕上的角色正努力跳過刀山陷坑，吞吃金幣，比賽誰最先達到終點。

　　吉恩比尼諾還要緊張，他很少玩電動，不像尼諾玩著玩著，還能空出手吃零食。

　　雖然努力，但吉恩還是輸了，角色倒在地上，身上冒出大大的骷髏圖案。

　　「你得先連續按跳躍鍵，讓角色跳到浮空的磚塊上，不然掉下陷坑就死了。」尼諾說。

　　「後面的關卡好難。」吉恩放下遊戲手柄，感到挫敗。

　　「我之前也花了很多時間才通關。」

　　交往後兩人的相處模式沒什麼差別，不過他們一起外出的機率越來越高。到後來想不到要去哪裡，尼諾邀請吉恩到家裡來玩。高中時都沒有到尼諾家裡打過電動，現在一口氣把過去沒做過的事情補回來，只是打電動不太像成人的戀愛就是了。

　　「先吃零食，這是科羅萊區和農耕區合作推出的巧克力洋芋片。」

　　「又鹹又甜，真的好吃嗎？」

　　「非常好吃，我沒騙你，你先吃吃看。」

　　厚切波狀洋芋片一面沾了一層薄薄的巧克力，洋芋片的油炸和巧克力的可可脂，不同感受的油脂交織成二重奏，洋芋片鹹味中和巧克力的甜味，簡直難以想像會這麼對味。

　　「巧克力和洋芋片好搭，我以前吃過沾巧克力醬的餅乾棒，本來以為味道差不多……」

　　「完全不一樣吧？雖然餅乾棒沾巧克力的吃法更經典，但巧克力搭洋芋片也很可口。」

　　不愧是尼諾，能搜集到與眾不同的巧克力點心情報。

　　洋芋片的碎屑和巧克力粘在吉恩的嘴角，尼諾伸手去揩掉它，「沾到了。」

　　尼諾自然而然地將沾巧克力和洋芋碎片的食指送進嘴裡，舔食乾淨。

　　吉恩看呆了，鮮紅舌頭捲走雪白食指上黑色的巧克力和淡黃色的洋芋碎片，這幅畫面太過色情，讓他不自覺撇過臉。

　　「你在看角落的花瓶？」尼諾沒發現吉恩地不自在，順著吉恩的視線，看到放在角落的東西，「那是記者身份的我收到的年禮，那時候光想要回送什麼東西給報社的總編，就傷透腦筋。」

　　「我就想你不是會買花回家擺設的那種類型。」

　　「應該說我很少待在家裡，就算買花回來擺設，也許擺到花枯掉了我才會再次看到它。」

　　「內務調查課真忙。」吉恩說。

　　他在監察課常常需要出差，但比起他自己，尼諾比他更神出鬼沒。

　　「以前比較忙，現在清閒多了，現在我所有的時間都是你的。」

　　「……唔。」吉恩含糊地應聲。

　　他不知道要怎麼回應尼諾直白的話語，雖然不討厭，但他沒辦法從容的應付尼諾。這時候會突然察覺尼諾真的是年長的一方，比他穩重多了。

　　直到最近和尼諾聊天，吉恩才知道原來他們差了近十歲，以為的平輩其實不是平輩，但以前的認知很難改變。吉恩困擾得跟尼諾聊過這個，被尼諾笑著摸摸頭說不用改變，這件事就揭過了。

　　說起來比起發覺年齡差異，是否該改變相處方式的煩惱，因為朋友到戀人身份的改變，該如何相處讓吉恩更手足無措。

　　比如尼諾突如其來的親吻和擁抱。

　　「突然親我做什麼？」

　　尼諾摟著吉恩的腰，下巴靠在吉恩的肩膀上，悶聲笑問：「我不能吻你嗎？」

　　第二次、第三次或者第十次的親吻和第一次都沒有什麼差別，吉恩心臟怦怦跳得飛快。

　　「你當然可以吻我。」

　　——因為我們是戀人，親吻和擁抱對戀人來說很正常。

　　不止親吻和擁抱，在更進一步的事情，吉恩也認真考慮過了，雖然他沒想出所以然，更還沒做好心理準備。如果是成人的戀愛，那麼吉恩應該更大方的接受尼諾，不僅僅親吻，還有其他。

　　像性慾。

　　吉恩清楚尼諾喜歡他，尼諾會想撫摸他，從他擁抱用了多大的力氣就能了解他的克制。

　　親吻、擁抱、愛撫彼此然後做愛，吉恩沒辦法想像最後一個步驟會是什麼感覺，他不討厭尼諾想要他，但他會不可抑制地感到害羞。吉恩看過尼諾的身體，最近一次在尼諾受了槍傷的時候，他看見上半身赤裸纏著繃帶的尼諾，小心翼翼碰觸尼諾，檢查他的傷口，但那時的碰觸不帶有任何慾望。

　　會想觸摸尼諾嗎？

　　吉恩會因為尼諾而心跳加速，這已經可以稱作喜歡。

　　吉恩不討厭同為男性的尼諾親吻他，不排斥尼諾有碰觸他的慾望，只有尼諾可以這麼做，非尼諾不可。吉恩終於確定自己喜歡尼諾，雖然吉恩還沒釐清為什麼會喜歡他，就像吉恩不懂為何尼諾會喜歡他。

　　不過理由已經不重要了。

　　尼諾放開吉恩，舉起遊戲手柄晃了晃，「還要再來一局嗎？」

　　「不。」吉恩這次主動靠近尼諾，輕輕地印下一吻，「我喜歡你。」

　　因為尼諾完全沒預期他的王子會這麼主動，一下子愣住。

　　吉恩微笑看他。

　　尼諾不是吉恩第一次喜歡的人，但他們毫無疑問地相愛。

　　「你這傢伙真是……」尼諾停頓，愉快地笑了，「我愛你。」

　　——不愧是我心愛的王子，不過至少在告白的份量上，他可不能輸給吉恩啊。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

　　大約猶豫了一個月左右，蘿塔還是買下了華麗的骨瓷英式三層架，三只盤子外緣都有華麗的掐絲琺瑯玫瑰，紋樣線條細緻，非常美麗。為了要搭配英式三層架，乾脆買了同花色的附蓋蛋糕架和茶壺、茶杯、茶盤。

　　因為購買金額達到免運標準，店家還提供親自配送到府服務，蘿塔期待很久，特意等在家裡收貨。等蘿塔收到購買的漂亮餐盤們，就像收到聖誕禮物一樣開心。

　　大門傳來鑰匙轉動的聲音，蘿塔跑到玄關，看見吉恩正推門進來。

　　「你回來啦，哥哥？」

　　吉恩趁午休時間回家拿忘記帶的打火機，「今天提早放學了嗎？」

　　「你看你看，我買的下午茶三層架終於送來了哦！」

　　他正好碰上蘿塔拆開白薄紙包裹檢查，三層架、蛋糕架、茶盤等，擺滿餐桌琳瑯滿目。

　　「需要再買一個餐具收納櫃嗎？」

　　「不用，我已經專門在櫥櫃清出空間了，哥哥你忘了？我之前把不常用的餐具拿去二手店賣掉，還拜託你幫我一起搬過去。」

　　「哦。你是說上個禮拜三，還讓尼諾也一起來幫忙那次？」吉恩這才想起來。

　　「沒錯！」　　上週三蘿塔突然叫他和尼諾，搬了兩箱易碎瓷器到二手店賣，雖然賣得錢還不夠他們三個吃頓晚餐，不過確實有這麼一回事。

　　「唔，找到了。」吉恩拿起遺落在茶几上的打火機，將它收進口袋，才湊到蘿塔旁邊看，「真漂亮。」

　　「對吧！」蘿塔一手舉著茶壺，一手拎著茶杯，非常得意的樣子。

　　吉恩對碗碟餐盤沒有特別的喜好，因此沒有接話。

　　現在還是上班時間，他只回家一趟拿東西，馬上就要去下一個目的地了。

　　「我要出門了，下午還要去ACCA總部一趟。」

　　「等等，哥哥，你待會還會回去監察課嗎？」蘿塔放下手裡的茶壺茶杯，從沙發邊的茶几上拿起一疊精緻的卡片。

　　吉恩穿鞋的動作頓了一下，回頭看蘿塔問：「會，怎麼了？」

　　「我想辦下午茶會，這些邀請函幫我拿給課長、諾特還有阿特利她們！」

　　「知道了。」吉恩繫上皮鞋鞋帶。

　　「還有尼諾……我沒有寫給尼諾的邀請卡，但我想請他先來幫忙可以嗎，哥哥？」

　　他不確定蘿塔特意在把尼諾單獨提出來說，有沒有其他意思。

　　「那妳去問尼諾吧。」

　　蘿塔又埋頭去整理那些茶壺杯盤，頭也不回地說：「你幫我問就好啦，你們最近不是很常見面嗎？」

　　——想拜托尼諾的話，要自己開口去說。

　　如果站在兄長的立場，他應該教導蘿塔與朋友之間的交際禮儀。不過現在他和尼諾的關係，變得比朋友還要複雜一些。尼諾的身份從摯友變成戀人，是不是等於更近一步，更接近家人的身份？

　　吉恩愣了一會兒，錯過自然回應的時間。

　　「……好吧，我去跟他說。」吉恩穿好皮鞋，拎起公事包，打開大門。

　　「路上小心！」

　　吉恩關上門之前，探頭對她說：「待會記得去上學。」

　　

　　蘿塔嘟著嘴，沒想到自己還是沒混過去，被哥哥發現翹課了。

　　雖然被發現翹課不會怎麼樣，吉恩不會說什麼，但總有心虛的感覺……

　　「真是的。明明是哥哥跟尼諾才要心虛才對，瞞著我偷偷談戀愛！」蘿塔自言自語。

　　她早就發現了。

　　最近蘿塔開始看巴頓區有做結婚蛋糕的店家，把看起來不錯的幾家店都列入備選名單。

　　有做巧克力草莓的蛋糕店家排在前列，畢竟是新人口味。通常這種蛋糕都做成外層巧克力，內層草莓餡的樣式。還是專門訂做一半純巧克力蛋糕，一半草莓鮮奶油蛋糕那種？上面的新人糖霜小人偶，也要做成巧克力和草莓口味的嗎？

　　結婚典禮不止結婚蛋糕，喜宴的料理也很重要。

　　現在想到喜宴料理好像有點遠，但已經是想「尼諾跟哥哥結婚之後，會搬過來一起住嗎？」這一類問題的時候了。

　　要不要把爸爸媽媽的房間，收出來給哥哥當新房？媽媽的房間早早淪為儲藏室，兄妹倆一致把不常用的東西收進紙箱，再放進那個房間裡。　　

　　蘿塔想把房間為哥哥和尼諾收出來，最好下午茶會的時候就能讓他們入住新房，還可以趁機向來參與的親友公布兩人交往的喜訊……

　　「不過只我一個人收拾的話，在下午茶會之前肯定來不及收完。要不要找人幫忙？」

　　不能找尼諾，也不能找哥哥，瑪吉不在巴頓區，雷爾ACCA的工作應該也很忙……

　　真傷腦筋。

 

　　雷爾才下巡邏車，就打了個噴嚏。

　　「感冒了？」個子比較高的同事問。

　　「沒有，可能有人突然想起我了。」雷爾揉揉鼻子。

　　「是誰？」

　　如果是蘿塔就好了。

　　雖然這麼想，但雷爾還是惱羞地吼說：「……我怎麼知道！」　　

　　「這個反應——有狀況！快從實招來，是不是交女朋友了？」雷爾的同事們像看到花朵的蜜蜂一樣圍上來。

　　「什麼？雷爾交女朋友了？」

　　「是誰？可愛嗎？」

　　「有沒有照片？」

　　雷爾的前輩直接從他褲口袋裡抽出手機，開始翻找手機相簿。

　　雷爾想要搶，卻被攔住，只能恨恨地喊：「手機還來！誰想把蘿塔的照片給你們看啊！」

　　手機桌面就是和蘿塔、瑪吉的合照，上回一起去吃鮮奶油水果三明治的時候拍的照片。

　　「這不是『蹭菸的吉恩』的妹妹嗎？小子膽量不錯啊！」

　　「監察課副課長的妹妹也敢動……」

　　「你懂什麼！沒有人比蘿塔更漂亮可愛！」雷爾面紅耳赤地反駁。

　　由於雷爾的反應太嫩，前輩們怪聲怪笑，故意把平常囂張的傢伙給欺負了一番。

　　依照他的純情表現，前輩們不太看好他的情路。

　　好不容易把人欺負夠了，他們良心發現，給雷爾建議說：「多送花啊，年輕的女孩也喜歡花！」

　　「要送玫瑰！」

　　「囉唆！蘿塔喜歡好吃的甜點勝過花！」

　　「笨，你不會送有花的甜點嗎？」

　　「我記得最近有加店出了限定款的海鹽玫瑰戚風蛋糕，小子快去買啊！」

　　海鹽玫瑰戚風蛋糕……

　　聽起來又浪漫又好吃。

　　雷爾怦然心動，問：「海鹽玫瑰戚風蛋糕？在哪家店？」

　　「不會拿手機搜尋嗎？」

 

♜

 

　　掐絲琺瑯玫瑰的骨瓷三層架被鄭重地放在餐桌中央，由下往上，先擺鹹的三明治，再來是司康餅，最上面有蘋果蛋糕、巧克力瑪芬和蜂熊的草莓泡芙。

　　因為參與下午茶會的客人眾多，不僅新買的蛋糕盤放了一整個巧克力草莓蛋糕，還有一整盤西區麵包屋的手工甜甜圈。除此之外蘿塔拿出家裡所有盤子，切了MUGIMAKI的吐司給大家自由抹奶油、果醬享用，偷師學來的鮮奶油水果三明治也做了滿滿一大盤。

　　香草茶、紅茶和手沖咖啡的香氣怡人，熱牛奶壺和糖罐放在一旁任人取用。

　　客人們都很開心，被邀請來幫忙烤司康餅的尼諾也很高興能幫上忙。

　　吉恩今日是主人，所以他沒自顧自地上天台抽菸，而是乖乖留在客廳裡和大家聊天，應付下屬們像是「副課長家好大啊！」、「這裡的景觀真好！」、「副課長你知道房東是誰了沒有？」諸如此類的問題。

　　蘿塔一臉開心地和諾特的小孩就「哪家布丁最好吃」的話題進行激烈的辯論，因為課長坐在旁邊，雷爾坐立難安，有口難開。

　　趁大家去取食物，吉恩好不容易脫身，他打算去抽根菸再說，就被尼諾拉到落地窗外有屋簷的陰涼處說話。

　　「聽說邀請卡還寄到皇宮去了？」尼諾問。

　　「是啊，不過王子的侍從官回覆了一份正式的信函，說『不克參加，萬分惋惜。』」吉恩說。

　　「欸？但我聽說蘿塔和斯萬王子相處的不錯。」

　　蘿塔個性甜美，本來就很討人喜歡。她可以無視斯萬王子偶而彆扭的酸言酸語，好好和他交流，意外地和他維持良好的表兄妹的關係。

　　「是這樣沒錯，蘿塔和國王也很聊得來，所以待會我們要用冷凍宅配把烤好的司康餅寄回去。」

　　「但司康餅幾乎都是我做的，沒關係嗎？」

　　「沒關係，他們會吃到蘿塔做的。」

　　就算不是，名義上也是蘿塔做的。

　　尼諾懂他的意思，不再深究，「蘿塔今天很開心，太好了，我常常擔心她光忙著管理人的工作，在學校都沒交到什麼朋友。」

　　「我覺得朋友不用太多，只要有一個摯友就夠了。」吉恩說。

　　「我們已經不算朋友了。」尼諾糾正。

　　「我們是戀人。」吉恩微笑，「你和我是惡友變孽緣。」

　　「你這樣說我會傷心。」

　　「你會傷心嗎？」吉恩挑眉，見尼諾低著頭沒回答，態度放軟說：「好吧，對不起。」

　　尼諾一笑，說：「開玩笑的。」

　　他嘆氣，再度恢復懶洋洋的姿勢，半靠在玻璃窗上。

　　吉恩說：「你這人真惡劣啊。」

　　「我們彼此彼此。」

　　吉恩不想和他鬥嘴，他說不贏尼諾，尼諾總是比他厲害得多，「我去拿吃的，你要蘋果蛋糕嗎？還是要草莓巧克力蛋糕？我幫你切一塊。」

　　「都要，我吃得了十塊蛋糕。」尼諾開玩笑說。

　　「到時候胖到腹肌都看不出來。」

　　「你說你自己嗎？吉恩？我看你平常太缺乏運動了。」

　　「缺乏運動就考不上ACCA監察課了。」

　　「要比一場嗎？」

　　端著兩塊草莓巧克力蛋糕的蘿塔找到他們倆，正好聽到最後一句，蘿塔氣鼓鼓地說：「你們又要打架！」

　　「沒，我們只是想切磋一下，友好的切磋。」

　　「真的？好吧，不想打架就好。」蘿塔把蛋糕盤遞到兩人面前，「尼諾玩得開心嗎？下午茶會？」

　　尼諾認真地回答：「開心，烤司康餅果然很好吃，蘋果蛋糕跟西區麵包屋的手工甜甜圈也棒極了。」

　　「那就好。」蘿塔安心地拍拍胸脯。

　　吉恩說：「不用特意來招呼尼諾，妳去和其他人多聊聊，蘿塔。」

　　「我也是這麼打算的。不過在我去跟別人聊天之前，我想問個問題。」蘿塔回答。

　　「什麼問題？」尼諾問。

　　蘿塔正色說：「尼諾，你什麼時候要搬來我們家住？」

　　尼諾睜大了眼睛，「突然讓我搬——」

　　蘿塔疑惑地問：「你們不是在談戀愛嗎？還是要哥哥搬過去你那裡？」

　　尼諾靠近吉恩的耳邊，悄聲問：「你跟蘿塔說了？」

　　「啊，不是我，是你表現得太過火了。」吉恩立刻否認。

　　「哥哥也是，既然跟尼諾戀愛，偶而留他住幾個晚上又沒什麼，以前喝完酒還會一起睡在客廳呢！最近尼諾都不來了。」

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　吉恩和尼諾啞口無言，說不出話來。

　　「搬過來吧，我會很高興的，這樣最好了，我就真正多一個哥哥了。你們再多想一想，我晚點再來問你們決定怎麼做。」蘿塔微笑說完，飄然離去。

　　望著蘿塔的背影，吉恩和尼諾久久說不出話來。

　　「真了不起，不愧是公主殿下。」尼諾苦笑地說。

　　「嚇了我一跳，蘿塔什麼時候知道……」

　　尼諾問：「我可以搬過來跟你住嗎？」

　　「你別跟著蘿塔起鬨。」

　　「我想跟你一起生活，可以嗎？」

　　「可以。」

　　「我很高興，吉恩。」尼諾的聲音無比的溫柔甜蜜。

　　「……我也是。」

　　我也喜歡你。

　　尼諾宣佈說：「那麼兩塊巧克力草莓蛋糕就歸我了。」

　　「為什麼？草莓是我的，你只能吃巧克力的部分。」

　　「巧克力草莓蛋糕應該被當作一個整體，除非他叫草莓巧克力蛋糕，那才歸你。」

　　「你幾歲了還跟我搶蛋糕吃！」

　　「反正你又沒特別喜歡吃甜食。」

　　「沒有特別喜歡，不代表不喜歡！」

　　男人們關於甜點的幼稚戰爭還在持續著，他們一時疏忽了某位青春萌動的男子。

 

　　雷爾抓住課長沒緊盯蘿塔的間隙，緊張地和心儀的女孩打招呼說：「蘿塔！」

　　「嗨，雷爾。」

　　「我帶了海鹽玫瑰戚風蛋糕。」雷爾把手上裝蛋糕的紙袋舉高。

　　「哇啊，我可以拿出來跟大家分享嗎？」

　　當然不行。

　　但蘿塔想怎麼樣都隨為她吧。

　　「……當然可以！」

　　千挑萬選的禮物被當眾分享，雷爾感到心在滴血。

　　柔軟的戚風蛋糕體上一層層鮮奶油以抹刀塑造成玫瑰花瓣的模樣，鮮奶油稍稍凍硬後，撒上糖霜和玫瑰花瓣還有海鹽，味道層次更加豐富。

　　蘿塔拿出海鹽玫瑰戚風蛋糕，就聞到它馥郁的玫瑰芬芳。

　　「它好漂亮，聞起來好香，謝謝你！」

　　「不客氣。」

 

　　落地窗外的陽光碧藍，雲朵像棉花糖絲，輕飄飄又軟呼呼的。

　　甜食和茶的香氣充斥整個空間，悠閒的午後好像能夠無限延長……

 

END


	7. 鳳梨酥（現代paro，短篇隨筆）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 來台灣玩真的有點怪XD但寫起來蠻有趣的哈哈。  
> 我沒有接業配，可是寫完好餓啊OTZ

　　到台灣出公差的行程並不緊湊，吉恩還有時間私自到街上逛逛。

　　吉恩到便利商店買了包菸，獨自抽完一根菸，才打電話給躲在街角許久的好友說：「有空嗎？我們去逛逛。」

　　「被你發現了。」尼諾笑，拿著手機大大方方朝吉恩走來。

　　「很難不發現吧。」

　　天氣還很熱，雖然尼諾躲在景觀樹叢後很完美的隱匿身形，但路人經過側目得太明顯，畢竟這季節穿得一身黑帶墨鏡還包緊緊的傢伙也就只有尼諾一個了。

　　「但是只有你發現我，你的隨扈們都沒有——」

　　「我讓他們回去了。」吉恩沒戳穿還有路人也發現尼諾，這傢伙跟到亞熱帶國家，也不知道換個符合情境的衣服。

　　「我帶你去逛逛吧，我知道這裡哪裡很不錯的店。」

　　他們招了一台計程車，司機熱情地用英文招呼他們，尼諾把手機的店家地址遞給司機看，司機研究半响，拍胸脯打包票用英文說：知道了，沒問題。

　　計程車從高樓林立的信義區，載著他們往目的地去。

　　位於民生社區微熱山丘台北店販售外國旅客們極力推薦的鳳梨酥，也是蘿塔指定帶回的點心。尼諾用google地圖研究過了，周圍還有許多評價很高的咖啡店，買完鳳梨酥之後他們也能到咖啡店稍做休息。

　　司機放他們下車的時候，燦爛地笑著推薦台灣點心，「鳳梨酥，嘀哩休斯！」

　　吉恩覺得有趣，微笑和司機道謝和道別。

　　綠樹成蔭的民宅社區雖然不比信義區繁華，卻別有一番悠閒的味道。

　　鄰近公園，隱身民宅的微熱山丘溫暖，以木質牆面和黃色調燈的空間顯得溫暖又悠閒，質樸的木桌搭配冰冷鐵椅卻並不突兀。

　　店員招待兩人在長桌上坐下，端上盛放茶水和鳳梨酥的木托盤，並奉上了一份英文介紹的價目表，並表示需要介紹都可以找店員詢問。

　　「蘿塔有說要買多少回去嗎？」吉恩問，「最近幾次出差她怎麼都沒告訴我要買什麼。」

　　「你確定想知道原因？」

　　「不能說嗎？」

　　「蘿塔說跟你說你記不住，乾脆告訴我就好，反正我幾次都剛好跟你同路。」

　　「……她還沒忘記藍姆葡萄奶油餅乾？」

　　不過上上次去日本忘記買了，後來尼諾也補帶一份給她了，沒想到蘿塔記到現在。

　　「還有更之前有一次去柏林，你忘記買糖漬柑橘巧克力片回去。」

　　吉恩真的不是故意忘記，只不過記著記著忙起來就忽略了。

　　尼諾替吉恩拆開鳳梨酥包裝，遞到他的手上，「吃吃看，是用台灣在地鳳梨做餡料，和糖一起煮成塊做的內餡，口感扎實，比一般鳳梨酥還酸一點。」

　　「我還沒吃過一般鳳梨酥……」吉恩隨口回答，他要比較也無從比較起。

　　不過吉恩試著咬了一口，使用上等奶油製成的薄麵皮香酥可口，和微酸的鳳梨餡料搭配味道恰好，清爽不甜膩。

　　充滿熱帶風情的鳳梨，和不同於西式糕點的麵皮，果然很適合當作伴手禮。

　　吉恩搭配碧綠的清茶吃掉整塊鳳梨酥，對尼諾說：「多帶一盒分給同事好了。」

　　「一盒夠嗎？」尼諾問。

　　只一盒是不太夠，如果蘿塔還想分給其他朋友……

　　他一邊算要買多少才夠，尼諾把吃了一半的鳳梨酥遞給他，「給你。」

　　「你不吃嗎？」

　　「我看你很喜歡，給你吃。」尼諾說完揩掉吉恩嘴角的糕點碎屑，放進嘴裡吃掉。

　　「弄到臉上了？」吉恩不好意思，擦擦自己的嘴角。

　　「已經擦乾淨了。」　　

　　「噢。」吉恩偏過頭，臉頰有點紅，把半個鳳梨酥送進嘴裡。

　　尼諾忍不住舉起相機，對準吉恩拍照，吉恩現在的表情真好看。

　　因為很在意尼諾一直拍照，吉恩趕緊吃完鳳梨酥，「我現在就去結帳，你待會還想去哪？」

　　「有一家不錯的台式點心店，吃完可以到附近的餐廳或咖啡廳用餐。」

　　尼諾晃晃手機，instagram上有許多精緻可愛的蛋糕和擺盤精緻的餐點，尼諾點開其中他想去的台式點心店，用紙袋包著熱騰騰名叫紅豆餅的棕色圓形餡餅，內裡包著奶油餡料或紅豆餡料，看起來非常美味。

　　「蘿塔一定會喜歡這種點心。」吉恩說。

　　「紅豆餅沒辦法帶回去，我們幫她吃就好。」

　　說的也是，吃完拍照傳給蘿塔看吧。

 

　　蘿塔在沙發上滑手機，意外發現哥哥少見地在instagram上發了一組美食照，簡短地在說明寫說：紅豆餅，好吃。　　

　　照片選取的角度非常專業，讓人一看就覺得肚子餓。

　　一定是尼諾幫哥哥拍的。

　　好想吃！

 

 

END


End file.
